A New Order
by Kit-Kat-Kitsune
Summary: The smaller countries are tired of the current World Powers abusing them and have banded together to form the World Legion. With the idea of a new world in their minds, will they have the power and support to create their New Order? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Kit-Kat: Hey everyone. This is the beginning of the Hetalia story that Wishes and I are doing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. If you're checking out my stories for the first time I have a FullMetal Alchemist story going too. Well let me know what you thought of this story. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em>A cool breeze whipped around the figure as he stalked through the jungle of yellow petals, searching for someone, his light beige coat and white scarf dancing around his frame. As he glanced around, he heard a voice ring out. <em>

"_Papa, Papa!" He turned towards the sound to see welcome a little girl with shoulder length wavy red hair running towards him. Moving quickly in between the sunflowers the girl came to a stop right in front of him, slightly out of breath, with her hands clasped behind her back. "Papa, you came back! I missed you!" she stated happily as her bright blue eyes beamed up at him._

_He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I missed you too little one. Now what do you have behind your back Katilee?" Little Katilee giggled as she brought her hands from behind her back to show a bunch of sunflowers. "I picked these for you Papa. You've always seemed to enjoy them and I though you would like to take some back with you when you leave again. That way when you look at them, you'll be happy and come back sooner." He bent down to where he was at Katilee's height and took the sunflowers from her with one hand and put his other hand on her head._

"_Thank you. My little sunflower." Katilee smiled at him in pure joy at her new nickname._

Purple eyes opened to a few beams of sunlight stretching across his face. He squinted as he sat up and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. However, his eyes drifted from the clock to the white vase next to it, for inside of the vase rested a single sunflower. His favorite flower. Sighing, he stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"_Papa, what does independence mean?" Katilee asked. The two of them were in the living room, sitting in front of a warm fire. The Baltics were in the kitchen, peaking around the edge of the door, wondering how the sweet little girl could possibly related to the man who had taken them. The man in question looked down at the girl who looked about nine years old._

"_Where did you hear that word?"He questioned his facial expression a mixture of surprise, worry, and anger._

"_I found it in one of your books Papa." Katilee answered, her blue eyes dancing with curiosity at the unknown word. Her papa took one look at those eyes and caved._

"_Independence means to be free of someone's control or influence. Now let's stop talking about this. Da?" He sighed. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. Katilee nodded obediently and started towards her room._

He sighed as he stepped out of the shower. If only he had known what that question would have led to, he might've answered it differently. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped the cascading drops of liquid from his body and hair. He walked back into his room and slipped on his undergarment and pants. As he reached for his shirt, the reflection in the mirror across from him caught his eye. He watched as his reflection's left hand moved to the upper middle of his chest, next to his heart. The tips of his fingers gently traced the top of the scar that sat there. Oh how he wished that he could go back in time and correct his mistakes. So he could go back to a time before all his current pain.

_The sounds of battle raged around the two figures. One was clad in his usual coat and scarf and was holding a two kindjals in his hands. The other one looked like an eleven year old girl and was wearing black pants that were tucked into black combat boots; the silver tunic shirt that hung on her frame was securely held by the green sash at her waist. Her long red hair that had hung loose had been cut short. Her usually bright blue eyes were now a rich deep blue filled with sorrow and determination._

"_Katilee, stop this now. There is no reason for this to happen, da?" He called as the girl lunged forward with her double bladed staff._

"_There is every reason. I want to be able to make my own choices," she spun her staff and knocked one of the kindjals from his hands "I want for my people to no longer be oppressed," she jabbed at him and he leapt back, barely avoiding the hit "I want freedom!" She screamed as she ran towards him and forced all of her weight into the swing. He tried to block, but her weapon broke his blade and carved a snaking path into his chest. He fell down, crimson blood staining what was left of the pure snow. His hands grasped his chest as he looked up at her. Katilee walked over to him and got down in front of him and took his head in her hands._

"_I'm sorry Papa." She whispered as tears rained down her face. She kissed him once on the cheek before bashing their heads together. The last thing his violet eyes took in before he fell unconscious was his little sunflower's tear stained features._

His fingers nimbly finished buttoning up his coat and he adjusted his scarf as he walked out the front door. For once he was glad that there was a world conference meeting to attend. Hopefully it would help get his mind off of the events of his past. Unfortunately, his mind was slipping once again.

_Blurry images appeared above him as he slowly awoke. The man there shouted that he had regained consciousness and a doctor hurried over._

"_You should be careful," the doctor said "you took a serious injury to the chest. It would have been fatal if your attacker had aimed just three more inches to the left. You're very lucky."_

"_W-what's our status?" He questioned the soldier after the doctor had left._

"_We've lost the war sir. Katilee's soldiers were well trained and defeated us. Our supervisor signed an agreement and a peace treaty stating that Katilee was its own country now and that the fighting between the two of us was over..sir." The soldier hesitated before finishing._

"_What were you going to say?" The soldier hesitated again before stating "Sir, you were carried in here by an enemy soldier. It was a girl with short red hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a silver shirt that had a green sash, black pants that were tucked into black boots, and she carried a double bladed staff. She brought you in, laid you on a cot, kissed your forehead, turned and said to us "Bandage his wounds before he bleeds to death," and left. Do you know her sir?"_

_The soldier's question went unanswered since his mind was far away. 'Katilee, my little sunflower, you still care for Papa.'_

He sighed as he traveled down the hallways towards the meeting room. It had been so long since he had seen her. He wondered how she was fairing in the harsh world. He opened the conference room and as he walked over to his seat, he heard America call out "Hi Russia. Glad you made it." Russia smiled and nodded at him as he took his seat next to St. Elroy. The nation turned slightly and nodded her head in greeting to him. As Russia turned his attention to the meeting at hand, the bumbling idiot stood up to make an announcement.

"There's a surprise for all of you here today. A new nation is joining the conference today! It turns out that they've been a nation for a while, but they've been isolated. So let's make them feel at home." America stated excitedly. The buzz of curiosity ran around the room as the nations processed the new information. America walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in and meet everyone." Russia's violet eyes widened as he gazed upon the figure standing in the doorway. His eyes traced upwards from the black boots that had black pants tucked into them to the forest green three quarter sleeved shirt that had silver designs wrapped around it to the long red braid that fell to the hips to the face that contained two blue eyes that were filled with nervousness and excitement. Their eyes locked for a moment before the nation's gaze swept the room, taking in all the new faces.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name's Katilee." She giggled as her head tilted to the side in a cute fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're such a cutie Katilee," America cheered, throwing his arms around her shoulders, snuggling her as he pressed his cheek to hers.

"Stop it," Katilee laughed, which would have reminded you of the soft ringing of a bell.

Russia slammed his hand down on the table. Everyone looked over at the cause of the noise, thinking that Russia maybe angry but he was wearing his normal smile. "Mr. America, perhaps we can get on with the meeting," the Russian said through clenched teeth. For some reason, the sight of those two acting that way had irked him more than just some.

"Sure thing dude," America said, releasing the girl from his bear hug. "Katilee, you can go take a see wherever you like." The blond went and took his place near the front of the table as Katilee looked for an empty chair. She decided to take one next to an older girl with long, dark brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a green military uniform and matching beret.

"I'm Hungary. It's nice to meet you," the girl said as Katilee settled in her seat. Katilee gave her a quick nod then turned her gaze back to the front of the room.

"Alright guys, the other order of business is that we would like to welcome back Sarah from-"

"For the millionth time America, you are not to address me as Sarah," St. Elroy said from her place next to Russia.

"Um, who is that," Katilee asked Hungary, pointing to the brunette across the table.

"That is St. Elroy. Her full name is The Northern Islands of Saint Sarah Elroy."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Yes, she normally just goes by St. Elroy and hates to be called Sarah. I've hear that you have to be very close to be able to call her first name."

"Anyway," America continued, half ignoring the angry islander, "she has been out fighting a war. We all welcome her back."

"You were at war," Russia had asked. He hadn't noticed before but as he looked at the country, Russia saw that St. Elroy's arm was in a sling, a cut was next to her eye that was being held together with three butterfly closure strips, and a small bruise was at the bottom corner of her lip but it seemed to be healing nicely.

"Yes, I wasn't here for a few months," she said plainly, "you didn't notice?"

"Da, I didn't. Who were you fighting with?"

St. Elroy's eyes flashed over a certain blond.

"What are you looking at me for," France shouted nervously. "None of this would have happened if you had come back to Papa like a good little girl."

"You're not my Papa! Stop trying to re-concur me. You're just trying to make up for what you lost in Canada."

"Gasp! Don't talk about Canada when he's not even here!"

"But I'm right here. . . . ." That Canada, but no one seemed to notice him.

Russia chuckled to himself, amused at the scene.

"Anyway," America said, bringing back the focus, "We're supposed to be having a meeting."

Everyone settled back down. Katilee looked at the blond who nobody seemed to notice. He looked a lot like America except for his curl and the bear in his arms. Katilee pointed at him.

"That's Canada right?" Hungary looked towards where she was pointing then back at her confused.

"Who are you talking about? There's nobody there." Katilee looked at Canada and smiled softly at him, waving slightly and catching his attention. He smiled shyly back at her before both of them turned their attention back to the meeting.

~oOo~

When the meeting was adjourned for a lunch break America came bounding over to Katilee.

"Hey Katilee wasn't I amazing? How do you like your first meeting? Just let me, the HERO, know what I can do for you," America beamed down at Katilee as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Katilee rolled her eyes and looked up at him sweetly.

"I'm enjoying the meeting America-"

"Alfred. Call me Alfred, Katilee," He happily ordered. Katilee shrugged slightly and smiled.

"Fine, Alfred. Anyway as I was saying I'm enjoying the meeting so far though I think it'd be nice if you let some of the other countries talk," Katilee was about to leave the room with Alfred when she saw that Russia hadn't left yet.

"I'll catch up with you later Alfred. I'm going to talk to Russia."

America waved bye to her as she started to make her way toward Russia. The Russian didn't see the girl coming till she was nearly there. He didn't want to talk to her. Not here. Not now. He took action just as the girl came up to him.

"Pa-"

"Oh, St. Elroy," he cut off Katilee as he turned to the islander who was standing close by. She seemed to be talking quietly to white haired country. "Do you want to go to lunch together?"

"No, I have plans for this- Ow!" Elroy made a face as Russia took hold of the elbow of her hurt arm and started dragging her away.

"It'll be fun, da." Russia kept smiling as he made his escape.

Katilee frowned in disappointment but the other country Elroy had been talking to started busting out laughing.

"Ha! How un-awesome! I'm never gonna let that Sea Bitch live it down!" The country let out another line of laughter before coming down. He turned to Katilee who was still standing there, wondering what she should do. "Hey Shrimp. What's up?"

Katilee brought her gaze to the other country who was now talking to her. He had silvery white hair, that didn't seem to be caused by age, and red eyes like a rabbit. He wore a deep blue military uniform with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on his tie.

"Are you Germany," Katilee asked, recognizing the Iron Cross.

"WHAT! Now way! I'm ten times more awesome then my brother West!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I am the all mighty Prussia! I will allow you to bask in my awesomeness." He closed his eyes, stretched out his arms, and puffed up his chest as he took in a deep breath.

Katilee couldn't help but giggle. "You're kind of. . . . . . cool."

"Kind of cool? I am the definition of cool," he shouted putting down his arms.

She laughed again. He smiled. He liked getting that reaction out of her. Katilee had the best laugh.

"What's your name?"

"Katilee."

"Oh, the new kid. I was just talking about you with Sea Bitch."

"Who? Wait, you were talking about me." Katilee felt a little embarrassed knowing she was being talked about.

"Yeah, with St. Elroy. She wants to invite you over to our awesome secret meeting later. Since you have enough brain cells in your skull to realize how awesome I am, I think I'll let you come."

"Really?"

"Sure thing, Shrimp. It's in the 3rd meeting room tomorrow at midnight."

"I'll be there!" She hadn't meant to yell. She was just so excited that it just came out that way.

"Shh," Prussia shushed her as he gently pressed a finger to her lips. "No words. It's a secret. Tomorrow. Midnight." Prussia pulled away and started heading out. "I'll see you there Shrimp-Cakes."

Even as he left, Katilee's cheeks stayed a blush pink for the longest time.

~oOo~

"Russia, why did you drag me to lunch with you," St. Elroy asked with an irritated tone as she and Russia ate their lunch together. They were sitting in the small down stairs café that was inside the world building. St. Elroy had ordered hot chocolate and small finger sandwiches. Russia didn't seem to have much of an appetite. She was dropping small marshmallows in her cup one by one when Russia sighed, looking over the island nation as he brought his eyes from the table surface to her. He truthfully did want to eat lunch with St. Elroy and catch up with her. Earlier he had said he hadn't noticed that she was gone to war, and that was the truth, but in a way Russia did notice. The chair next to him had always been empty before St. Elroy came along. No one ever wanted to sit next him. When St. Elroy came along, that seat was filled. He had grown so used to her company, though truthfully they did not speak often, that even though he hadn't notice her leave, he did feel like something was missing. He hadn't wanted to talk to Katilee so in his rush he had grabbed the girl that his cold sadistic heart was secretly beginning to yearn for, though perhaps he wasn't fully conscious of it.

"I didn't want to confront my little Katilee…I'm not sure how to talk to her." His usual smile fell slightly, the corners of his mouth turning down. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying about not knowing how to talk to her but he buried the feeling by telling himself that at least he told her part of the truth. St. Elroy's interest peaked.

"Your little Katilee? Does that mean that Katilee is your daughter?" Russia nodded his head yes. This peaked St. Elroy's curiosity even more and she cautiously asked questions. Russia told what happened and how Katilee revolted and how she beat him in battle though she was much younger. He didn't mind telling her about it, not St. Elroy at least. By the end of lunch she had learned a lot about Katilee and she was more interested now more then she was earlier.

St Elroy picked up her cup and gentry pressed it to her lips. She sighed as she put the now empty mug down and intertwined her fingers together as she rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her folded fingers. A small smile crossed her lips. He inhaled quietly. It was rare to see St. Elroy show a real smile. She always seemed so serious. He watched her carefully as he found that he liked this side of the islander. "I think you shouldn't worry too much. I can tell that it's hard for you to see her after so long. When you are ready to talk to her you will, but don't take too long." She tilted her head to the side a bit, "A woman never likes to be kept waiting."

"Da," was all he managed and he was able to match her smile. "Thank you. I enjoyed our lunch together."

As they got up from the table St. Elroy stumbled into Russia. He felt his heart pick up speed as he looked down at her, surprised to see a light pink tint to her cheeks. Another rare sight, for St. Elroy was a country who was always so composed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and helped steady her.

"Are you alright?"He murmured softly but as soon as he asked he wasn't sure why he did. It wasn't in his normal nature. Getting close to others would just get him hurt, though despite he wanted to hold this warm beautiful creature. As she stepped back his hand brushed against her cheek and her face becoming a lusty shade of pink and her eyes dared to the floor as she uttered a quiet thank you. He accompanied her back to the meeting room in silence and at first had a hard time concentrating on anything but her. Though soon enough his thoughts drifted off, as he tried to think of different ways he could torture the idiotic American.

~oOo~

After the break Katilee entered the meeting room but she found that her original seat was filled by Austria. He seemed to be talking quietly to Hungary about something important, so Katilee went to find another seat. She sat next to a blond man who was wearing a green uniform. Though he did have unusually bushy eyebrows, that wasn't what she was staring at. She decided that he had wonderful green eyes. The blond noticed her gaze. Katilee was sure that he would shout something like "what are you staring at" but instead he stuck out his right hand.

"England."

"Oh, Katilee." She took his hand, shaking it as she introduced herself.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"I think so." Just then growling sounds came from her stomach.

England turned to the server. "Can we get a drink?"

"Oh no. You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. Your still just a kid. You can still be taken care of by an adult."

'Why does everyone think I'm so young,' Katilee inwardly thought.

"Tea or coffee?" England asked as the server came over.

"Russian tea please."

"Oh, that will never do! Can we get some Builder's Tea? Kids like Builder's tea right? I know America used to like it."

Katilee was a little bothered by this but he was trying to be nice to her so she said thank you as the server handed her the mug. England then started to search his pockets for something. He pulled out a napkin and unfolded it in front of her. Inside was a homemade chocolate chip scone.

"Oh thank you!"

England waited patiently as he watched her take a sip of tea and then take a bit of the scone. Her face lit up.

"Whoa! This is really good!"

"Y-you think so!"

"Absolutely!"

England scratched his head in embarrassment. He patted Katilee on the shoulder. "Well then you should come over for tea sometimes. And I'll give you all the scones you want."

"Thank you England!"

He turned back to the meeting as he returned to his normal stiff composer but Katilee watched as a short smile came across his face.

The rest of the meeting passed without another eventful moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Katilee walked towards the meeting hall that Prussia had specified quietly. She moved down the halls without a sound, her black skirt made no noise as it brushed the tips of her fingers. Her hair was in its normal braid but instead of her green top she wore a white v-necked tank top with a short black jacket. She soon became surprise at how large the building really was and how far she had to travel to get to the 3rd meeting room. The young girl had to climb down a narrow stone stair case and down a dark passage before finally finding the right place. The door was a large wooden one and it had the Roman Numeral III carved into it. She opened the door to see St. Elroy and Prussia seating and talking. She looked around, noticing that the room wasn't nearly as big as the main meeting hall. It was just a normal sized space with the walls painted red and a few tall beautiful glass painted windows. Instead of a long modern looking table that stretched from one end to the other, there was an old round wooden table. On the wooden surface of the table was an elaborate old painting. One could tell it was old, as the colors were fading and the paint was chipping. Around the table, tall decorative chairs were placed. Each chair was elaborately designed and on the back it had a place for one to sheath their sword and hang their shield. Katilee then realized that by the 3rd meeting room, it probably meant that it was the 3rd meeting room even made. She wondered to herself what had happened to rooms one and two but all together found all of it quite amazing.

Katilee saw that she, St. Elroy, and Prussia were the only ones there so far. This wasn't so surprising since the meeting didn't start for another 15 minutes. They stopped their conversation and looked at her as she shut the door behind her.

"Shrimp-Cake! You made it! Awesome," Prussia hollered from his spot next to St. Elroy. The islander was sitting at the head of the table with Prussia to the right of her.

"You should call people you've just met by their proper name," Elroy said to Prussia almost scolding like.

"What are you talking about? Katilee and I are awesome pals, right." He looked over toward the said girl.

"Um, yeah," she said as she took one of the spots at the table next to Prussia. On the table in front of her was the image of fierce looking bear painted into the wood and below it was someone's name carved in the table in Latin. She ran a hand over the words.

"It's the name of the person who sat in that chair."

Katilee looked up at the sound of St. Elroy's voice. It was the first time Katilee got a good look at the islander. St. Elroy had dark brown straight hair in a medium length Bob cut that went about a little above her shoulders with her bangs parted evenly to the side. Her Hawk's Claw (which is named after one of her islands because of its shape, much like America's Nantucket) was curling a bit on her right side even though she had spent all morning attacking it with the straighter. She had deep dark brown eyes and though lovely, it was rumored that she had terrible eye sight. Her uniform was dark blue with a high collar and long sleeves. The yellow buttons on her jacket ran up the middle of the right side. The sleeve cuffs were the same color as her jacket with smaller yellow buttons. All of the buttons had the image of a hawk carved into each one. The left side she had her ribbon bar which was small and didn't hold as many as some of the other countries but Katilee was still impressed. She wore dark blue pants that tucked into her high length, pointed-toe black combat boots. On her chair hung what looked like a solid dark blue yachting hat that, instead of the anchors symbol, had a stitched patch of her country's flag in the front. Her current injuries were already starting to look better than they did an hour ago; then again that is how it goes with countries. They aren't like normal humans when it comes to healing and many other things.

Katilee smiled. "What a great idea, thinking that we're sitting in leaders past, or even our own ancestors, places."

"Mine is the image of an angry giant squid." She smiled thinking of her elder brother as she looked down at the words carved in the wood in Latin.

Just then the door opened again.

"A-are we late," Canada asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Not at all! You're right on time," St. Elroy said from across the room.

"Thanks."

Canada crept into the room with another following him. The other country was a darker-skinned man with tied back brown dreadlocks. His copper colored eyes were looking down at his shoes. He and Canada were having a quiet conversation as they entered the room.

"Cuba, you should go sit next to her," Canada whispered, a soft knowing smile on his face.

The Cuban's eyes crossed the room over to a certain islander but after a moment's glance, his eyes shifted back to the floor. "No way man," he whispered back, which was odd seeing on how Cuba often talk in a loud, sometimes, yelling voice.

"Come on. I know that's you want to. That's the whole reason we came early: so you could get the seat next to her." Canada tried pushing the bigger man over to where St. Elroy was sitting but with Canada being so small, Cuba didn't move an inch.

"Alright, alright," he said, both frustrated and embarrassed.

Canada followed behind as Cuba slowly made his way over to where St. Elroy was sitting. He stood behind the seat next to St. Elroy.

"Um, uh," he started his cheeks turning pink.

St. Elroy raised her look to Cuba. "Yes?"

"C-can I sit here," Cuba asked pointing to the chair.

"Absolutely," she answered calmly.

Cuba felt like steam was exploding out of him as he took his seat. Canada sat next to him, seeing how happy his friend was.

The door opened again as three more entered the room. Katilee's eyes widened with delight.

"Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania," she cheered rising from her chair and running over to them.

"Katilee," Latvia said with excitement upon spotting her. He went to greet her first as he sprinted over to her, Estonia and Lithuania following behind. "Wow, I didn't think I would meet you here of all places."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," she said with a smile.

"I saw you at the meeting but I never got the chance to speak to you. Its busy work being a free country now," Estonia said as he and Lithuania caught up. "It's good to see you on the map."

"You too."

"It's very nice to see you again," Lithuania said with a smile.

"Come sit next to me," Katilee started as she took Lithuania's hand and started pulling him toward the seat next to hers. Latvia and Estonia quietly took the seats next to Lithuania.

Hong Kong and Korea came in soon after, Egypt following silently behind. The two Asians seemed to be having an argument.

"You think I haven't tried to lift this curse," Hong Kong said plainly as he pointed to his eye brows.

"I'm just saying that you should try this medication I invented," Korea shouted waving a bottle around.

"Korea, that's Aspirin."

"Did you know I invented Aspirin?"

"No you didn't."

As they continued their quarreling, Egypt took a seat next to Canada and the two Asian sat next to him.

The group talked quietly amongst themselves for awhile. Finally the last two members came in.

"You're late, Romano" St. Elroy said.

The Italian came in with his arm around the shoulders of a freighted looking Lichtenstein. "What do you want me to do? You told me to go pick up the princess."

"Yes, I put you in charge of getting Lichtenstein because you live closer and she can't get her by herself because Switzerland is normally her transport but I didn't tell you to be late. Our time is precious!"

"I got her here didn't I!"

"And what did you do to poor Lichtenstein?"

"Oh I just showed her my cool new car."

"Slow down. Red light. Old lady look out. Oh dear. Slow down," Lichtenstein quietly muttered to herself, shaking slightly.

"Care for a ride, St. Elroy?"

"No, just sit down," the islander breathed with a sigh.

Lichtenstein took a seat next to Estonia and Romano sat in-between her and Korea.

"With everyone now present we can begin the World Legion meeting," St. Elroy said.

"I thought we were going with Awesome Fire Death Team," Prussia asked.

"No one likes your stupid name, Poser," St Elroy said to him with irritation.

"Um, why is the new girl here," Korea asked.

"I was wondering that too," Hong Kong added.

Egypt nodded his head in agreement.

"She's gonna be our final piece," St. Elroy explained.

"What? That squirt," South Italy questioned. "And I thought you were crazy before, but now I see that you have gone over that you crazy bitch."

"Hey! Watch your language," Elroy scolded.

"She's right next to Russia. Now we have about someone at or near each corner of the globe." This was Prussia talking. He kicked his feet up on the table and used his hands as a pillow for his head while he leaned back in the chair. "It's pretty awesome."

"You're gonna break the chair," Canada said softly but the German didn't seem to hear him.

"Yeah well she hasn't said yes yet, Prussia," Elroy said, pushing his feet off the table.

"Oh but she will, right Shrimp-Cakes," he asked Katilee who was sitting next to him quietly.

She suddenly felt everyone's eyes watching her. "Well, um, what is the World Legion?"

"See the pipsqueak doesn't even know what we are! She shouldn't be here. She might go running to America or someone else and tell them of our plans! Just look at her, she probably sweet talked her parent country into freeing her!" Romano shouted. This sparked fighting between the other countries. Lithuania looked over at Katilee and saw her frowning, her hands curled into fists in her lap. He paled slightly as he remembered that Katilee had a temper that was just as bad as Russia's when she was upset. It had never been directed towards him, Latvia, or Estonia but it was still frightening to see.

The fighting lasted several minutes. Most of the members wanted Katilee out, she was new and they had no knowledge of her. Romano challenged St. Elroy again.

"There's no reason for her to be here. It's not like she can fight-" He stopped talking as a glint of silver flew past his head and imbedded itself in the back of his chair right above his head. The other nations quieted down as they looked across the table to see Katilee staring at Romano with anger in her eyes.

"If you're going to question my fighting abilities then you should test them yourself." She walked around to Romano's seat and pulled out her throwing knife before sliding it back into her sleeve. "I fought hard for my independence and won. You can ask Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia for confirmation if you wish. I don't want to act like my father but if it will get you to calm down then I will." The others mumbled to each other before Canada spoke up.

"W-who is your father?" Katilee opened her mouth to speak but St. Elroy beat her to it.

"Russia is her father." All the countries eyes widened as they looked back at Katilee as she returned to her seat.

The temperate in the room dropped ten degrees and quiet murmurs spread through the room.

"Wait," Romano blurted out, placing a hand gently on Katilee's arm, who was still standing next to him.

"What is it?" She seemed calmed down.

"W-who?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me; that is my brother's job. I know how the newer countries are made now a day. Who was . . . . . your mother?"


End file.
